Dekha Ek Khwab
by Mystic Morning
Summary: I had dared to dream. But…
1. Chapter 1

It's time to a l'll taste change. Oh! I'm feeling hell nervous with this experimental piece :P

Again it's time for some emotional attyachar guys (devil smile) which I did earlier plenty of times with my dearies Duo fans and little bit with Abhirika fans even. Now it's time to another fab couple of readers. (not mine :P) I'm only a weird idealist writer :D

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **A Monsoon Afternoon**

She was walking through the pavement wearing neatly draped simple light colored cotton saree and a black flat sandal.

No slightest makeup even was visible on her face. Only her silky little bit more than shoulder length hair was tied in a low bun.

Her face was plain. Eyes were covered in a black big framed spec. But her eyeballs… the most vibrant signature of an alive human? It was blank… blank like any white sheet. No feelings, no words… nothing was in those big pretty visionary organs!

She was passing in a poetic rhythm. Not that, she was doing it intentionally…. Rather it's very normal for her…. A God gifted by born habit…. Which always makes her very graceful…. Very special…. Even in unnumbered crowd!

Some locks were disturbing her by coming on spec glass…. But she didn't care.

She was moving with a handbag in her hand. Her eyes were fixed at her front in eye level.

So many vehicles were passing through the wide main road beside her filled with different types of noise… the usual daily life hustle-bustle, some hoarse horns really disturbing the area…. The oily sticky dust and smoke emitting from those were spread in atmosphere….

But she was far away from the reality…. With an unknown expression on her God gifted pretty face… she was passing…. In not so slow steps but it wasn't any fast pace also.

Her silent face might raise question in other's mind if she was in any deep thought, but really was she?

She had been trying to estimate her own mind for a long while walking. A vacant dark tunnel she found only there ended at infinity. She laughed on her own life in mind as if it's a comic stuff! Yes, no concrete thought was occupied her heart. She felt all the words of her soul… died!

She stepped and all on a sudden misbalanced. It was a stupid big sized broken piece of brick… somehow came from somewhere and was resting on pedestrian's narrow way.

She was going to get on her knees haphazardly, but…. But….

A pair of strong hands…. Fair…. Gold wristlet and big dialed branded watch worn…. A male touch…. saved her from finally landing on dirty road…. With a concerned call….

Madam are you ok? A careful savior!

She was still down head… looking at the culprit on road…. tucked her crazy locks behind her ears… dusted the lower portion of her saree…. Felt that soft touch on her arm and shoulder moved away.

She found a pair of heavy boot… without lace, brown colored, two feet or three away from her and a pair of not so expensive black jean from her savior's knee portion. She stood straight with a rueful smile for thanking her protector.

Again the baritone voice buzzed… Madam aap thik toh hain? Apko kahin lagi toh nehi?

She felt a dream… so many years ago, once an early 30's lady ever dared to become harsh… harsh in her helplessness, harsh in her utter misery, harsh in her dreaded heartbreak…. with this same type of magical voice owner!

First aid ki zaroorat apko lage agar, aap mujhe beshak bata sakte hain. I…. I can help you. Aaspaas medical store kahin toh hoga.

Was she wrong? Wasn't the deep tone trembled for once, was it?

That boot worn strong right leg slightly kicked the brick piece at a side of pavement…. As if it's too much used to with this type of shot!

Pata nahin, kahan se yeh sab bich rashte me aa jata hain. Koi bhi achanak gir sakta aise! An angry murmur.

She finally looked up turning her neck as the voice was coming from a height above her head. Her savior was surely a tall stout gentleman!

For a nano-second she experienced a hazy vision. A strong quiver passed her body and mind. Her limbs turned numb. A 12 years ago piece of incident shook her dull monotonous colorless life.

Shreyaaa! An unexpected shocking… almost scream actually, she felt fall on her eardrums.

She froze at her place.

Daya sir aap? She tried with her all rest energies. But it betrayed and a cold question mechanically made its way.

The front person literally jumped a step back, Shreya sensed and smirked.

Aap ihan Kolkata me sir? She inquired plainly.

Tum… tum… kaisi… I mean, tum ihan aise…. A genuine shock was plastered in that handsome aged face. Yes long 12 years, he must be grown up… she thought in mind.

Daya looked back and forth. Akeli ho? Iss haal me! He almost scanned her top to bottom with his as usual detective eyes!

Main humesha se hi akeli thi sir. Unknowingly Shreya replied.

Hain! He was trying hard to grasp her comment.

Thank you sir, girne se bachane ke liye. She felt loss of words.

Daya glanced for a moment to her. Shreya! He called her again, this time he tried to be softer. Kaisi ho?

She didn't know why but felt really irritated!

Itne saalon baad hum mile, baat bhi nehi karoge? He asked hiding his hurt tone.

Kya baat karna apko? She stopped made a sudden distance.

He took a few steps towards her. Kaisi ho? He tried to smile.

That intoxicating innocent smile! But she sensed something was missing in that…. Something which she used to with 12 years back! But what? Shreya couldn't make out.

Ihan kya kar rahi ho tum? Daya asked again gently.

How you can be same simple one? She wondered with her weird thought. Same gentleman avatar! I hate it! She snubbed her heart.

Tum…. tum toh pahele Delhi phir Canada chali gayi thi. Phir yunn achanak Kolkata? Kaam se aayi ho? Siddhartha kaysa hain? Tumhara family? He was bombarding actually without his sense.

Main koi criminal toh nehi sir. She said softly started taking steps which made him stun.

Mujhse baat bhi nehi karna tumhe? Daya pleaded from behind.

Her feet stopped. Wohi toh problem hain sir…. main pichle barah saal se isi awaz, isi ehsaas, isi khusbu ke sahare ji rahi hoon. Aaj itne saalon baad main khud ko jhutha tasalli toh nehi de sakti! She rebuked her mind, closed her eyes tight and turned.

Nehi sir, aisi baat nehi. She couldn't understand why she was behaving so rude!

Kaisi ho tum? Eagerness was in Daya's eyes.

Apki ankhen wohi pahele jaisa aab bhi baat karta hain sir! Shreya wondered again in her mind.

Umm… thik… thik hoon. She moved at a side of pavement.

Aap ihan sir?

How can she be so much warmth less! Daya couldn't understand what to speak and how to speak!

Main… umm… main kaam se aaya tha. He replied haphazardly.

Tum ihan?

Her phone started ringing inside her purse. Shreya took a look at caller id and sighed. Umm… sir it's urgent… mujhe jana padhega… agar aap bura na mane toh! She wanted to kick herself honestly in her mind for avoiding this person.

Achha!

She sensed Daya's sudden dark face.

Hmm… umm… haan. Urgent hain toh phir jana chahiye. Daya gulped some extra air.

Thank you sir. Shreya almost ran from there and entered into a nearby building without glancing back even for once!

She was well aware of those lost helpless eyes which she experienced 12 years back in a gaudy evening…. And those trembling back steps!

Sab waysa hi hain! Kayse? Kayse woh aaj bhi wayse hi rahe sakte, kayse? Shreya banged on washbasin where she was trying to control her sudden hysteric outburst deceiving all her surroundings.

Daya felt something fishy with Shreya's sudden act. But he was unable to make if he should follow the lady or not.

He cursed himself once again for snatching away all the colors from her eyes… his beloved…. His Shreya… his angel! He surprised.

Yes, he didn't thought even not in his wildest dream… that…. After so many years… again he will meet his lady love…. His unsuccessful love….. For which he had been feeling guilty for those long 12 years.

Daya was staring at that multistoried building when a car stopped beside him opening its back door. He stole a last glance towards that place where some moments ago she disappeared and got into the car with a tough face.

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you my old pals, regular readers and guests for giving your precious time as feedback. Thanks for your warm welcoming gesture. And my those oldies, who always strictly love to escape (like me :P) from any couple or dareya story, thanks to you also for your warm words which melt my heart as I'm here again after 2 long years but you guys still appreciate my presence with that same enthusiasm. It means a lot. :D_

 _Guests and new readers who want to chat, aao kabhi haveli pe i.e. please come to inbox ;)_

 _If you don't have account ask anything in review box only. I will give you reply for sure._

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **5 Hours later, 9:30 at Night**

Shreya unlocked her room door and entered. She switched on light, kept her sandal at its place and fell down on mattress present there on floor.

After some moment she got up and stood before a medium sized mirror in that room.

Kya Shreya! Mil hi li tu ne akhir! She smirked on her own image.

Tu kabhi socha tha… barah saal…. Yaar barah saal… she opened her fist in order to count 12…. Barah saal baad phir se woh tere samne. Aaj… aaj bhi Shreya… she chuckled.

Tu zaroor khushi se uchalne lagi thi man hi man, bol bol… she turned hysteric!

Bol nah, tujhe ek dam se ashman chune jaysa khushi mehsoosh hui ki nehi? Aare bol nah? She shouted all alone in that small room looking at her own image.

She pointed her image. Haan haan… pata hain, yeh asli zindegi hain. Film wilm toh nehi ke do bichre hue premi budhape me bhi ek ho jayega. Haan yeh Veer-Zara movie toh nehi. Phir bhi tu ne ek pal ke liye jhat se sapna dekh li! Kayse Shreya? Tu aisa kayse kar sakti hain? Besharmi ki bhi haad hoti hain!

Kya pata… unka aab tak toh sayad ek-do bachhe bhi ho jana chahiye. Chota sa… pyara sa…. Cute sa.

Shreya looked up at her own image on mirror. Kya sach me Daya sir shadi kar sakte hain? She vigorously nodded her head in negative. Kiun karenge? Mere bina aur koi kayse unka ho sakta hain? Kayse? Woh kayse aur kisi ke kareeb… nehi nehi… aisa nehi ho sakta. She blabbered.

Lekin tujhe pata bhi hain, Daya sir kabhi tujhse pyar kiye bhi? Kisne kaha tujhe unke dil me tere liye koi feelings hain? Kaun kaha tha? Abhijeet sir? Tarika? Purvi? Haan… sayad kaha hoga…. lekin unn me se koi bhi asli Daya toh nehi nah!

Tu bhul gayi… unhone tujhe kya kaha? Hum achhe dost hain, uss dosti ke nate…. Dosti my foot! Her eyes turned red in anger.

Dost… dost… dost…. Nafrat hain mujhe iss shabd se. Aap mere dost kabhi nehi the Daya. Main aaj joh bhi, jaisa bhi hain meri zindegi…. Sirf apke dosti ke liye…. uss ek shabd ne mujhse meri zindegi chin li Daya.

She slumped on floor with a blank stare.

Aap mere dost nehi the Daya. Main apse pyar karti… bahat pyar ki thi apse. A low vacant whisper was echoing in that empty room.

Somewhere far away from her small flat, any program on TV was telecasting…. A lamenting cry was echoing in air as the viewers had increased its sound level almost at peak.

Shreya gasped for once and leaned at wall closing her dry eyes…. Main apse pyar ki thi Daya. Yeh dosti nehi tha!

..

..

At the same time far away from central Kolkata… where Shreya was living her life or dragging herself….

In a specious but simple room… only a dim light was on. A hefty man was sitting on his bed facing a cream colored empty wall.

A valet was in his hand. At the very first sight it was for sure; he was deeply engrossed in any thought and with his thumb he was continuously rubbing that black valet.

For a moment a pair of big beautiful eyes full of question with some hidden trace of tears and a shattered pretty face popped up before his eyes.

The man sighed deep. Main tumhara gunehgar hoon. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead at bed side wall.

Bell rang and he stood up to open the door.

A young boy dressed in uniform stood there with a tray in his hand containing some covered bowels. Sir apka dinner.

The insider gave him space and the boy performed his duty attentively.

He uttered a small thank you and closing the door again moved to attach small balcony.

He had no idea about the time when a shrill ringing tone disturbed him.

With a frown he picked the phone and a tensed tone came from opposite side. Sir aap thik toh hain? Main kab se apko phone laga raha hoon. Aap utha hi nehi rahe! Apka mobile kahan hain sir?

He stole a glance to his cell phone which was lying on dressing table carelessly.

Haan woh shunai nehi diya. He replied plainly.

Woh toh achha hua hotel walo ne confirm ki ke aap room me ho. Warna main udhar mere admi se abhi baat karne wala tha sir. Earlier tensed voice turned concerned. Sir apne khana khaya? Apko dawai bhi lena… it was cut by him.

Freddie itna socho mat mere liye. Main zindegi se bhag nehi sakta, ek yahi kaam mujhse kabhi nehi ho paya. He sounded frustrated.

The caller, Freddie shocked. Daya sir!

Kayar hoon main Freddie. Bahat kayar hoon. He again spoke up.

Sir aap aisa kiun keh rahe hain? Kuch… kuch hua kya sir Kolkata me? Case se related kaise kuch ho sakta hain sir! Humne toh… Freddie sensed something odd.

Kabhi maine dusron ke concern ko galat samjh liya aur battamizi ki. Uska dil dukhaya. Toh kabhi aur kisi ki halat ko nazar andaaz karte gaya… khud ka dar…. hesitation ko jada maan di. Lekin samne wale ka dard nehi! Uski tadap nehi!

Maine zindegi me bahat paap kiya Freddie. Phir bhi main ji raha hoon. Pata nehi kiun! Daya made his fellow speechless.

Freddie felt utterly confused. He remained silent.

Zindegi se bhagna mujhe nehi aata Freddie. Sab kuch mere ankhon ke samne ek ek kar ke khatam hota raha aur main dekhte gaya. Yahi saza hain mere liye. Daya's tone was too much hollow to hit Freddie's heart very much.

He wiped a small tear from his corner of eyes. Apna dhyan rakhna sir aur khana kha ke dawai le lena. Freddie only could manage.

Daya cut the intercom line of his hotel silently and switched off his cell phone.

..

..

 **Next Day, 7:45 in the Morning**

Shreya was stirring a spoon in her coffee mug absentmindedly, someone knocked her door.

Initially she didn't pay any attention but the outsider seemed crazy as her door was being knocked repetitively.

Irritated Shreya kept aside her morning drink and moved towards the door wondering who might be the guest at that early holiday morning, as it was Sunday.

Outsider may be heard her footsteps so stopped knocking.

Shreya took some deep breaths, tried to compose herself by rubbing her messy hairs and sleepless dark eyes, dusted her cotton suit for once and a low click sound….

She was still gripping the latch of door felt a 1000 volt current passed from her body.

With a horrified gaze Shreya took a slight back step looking at newcomer.

There was an awkward silence at her doorstep when outsider slowly uttered…. Kya main andar aa sakta hoon?

Aap… aap…. Aap kiun…. Aap kiun aaye hain ihan? Shreya couldn't hide her shaky tone.

Andar aa sakta hoon? Request came again very humbly.

She quickly scanned the outside of her room and tilted her head in a small yes.

Her guest headed inside.

Well, was the person her guest!

Shreya was wondering in her mind why the hell she was allowing him! But her heart was almost ready to flood away.

Ba… baythiye… baythiye nah sir. She emptied the single chair present there and pointed to her sir.

But he was staring her… without any blink…. Without any slightest break.

Lastly after a while Shreya lowered her head a bit. Aap… ihan… wayse apko kayse pata chala ihan ka sirrrrr?

He smiled strangely. Sayad ek police wale ke liye tumhara pata nikalna koi mushkil kaam nehi Shreya.

Lekin aap…. Aap iss sahar me…. she halted.

Haan. Mumbai ke ek police officer ihan ka pata dhundne me dikkat face kar sakta hain. Lekin Assistant Commissioner of CID Mumbai, Daya ke liye yeh utna bhi tough nehi tha.

She stood with same posture.

Daya sensed her query. Kal tum jis building me gayi thi… udhar se pata lagaya maine. He took his seat with a soft baytho.

Instead of sit Shreya leaned at wall silently.

Daya waited for a second for her response and getting nothing sans her blank eyes, started in low tone…. tum uss office me kaam karti ho?

Shreya nodded.

Achha kiya.

She nodded again.

Wayse tum Shreya Chadda hi likhte ho har jagah? Daya quickly gulped his words. I mean… humare desh me itni sari jagah rehte tum ghar se itni dur, ihan Kolkata me rehti ho.

He was looking at nowhere. Bengali log kafi achhe hote hain. Lekin ihan ka food habit, I mean idhar ke log jada tar non-veg khate hain. Tumhe sayad dikkat hota hoga shuru shuru me, nehi? He turned at her.

Shreya was looking at him with a piercing gaze.

Daya felt little uneasy. Thora pani…. Pani milega Shreya? Hesitated he asked.

She tilted her head and went inside to fetch a glassful of liquid life.

Mean time Daya took a proper look of that small room. Quite neat and clean it was… with least furniture like a chair, a TV set on a corner table, a mattress clearly showing that's used for sleeping of this room's mistress, a closet and a mirror. That's all!

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys, who don't have account in FF, you can go to the top right sign up segment. Follow the instructions and you'll be done with your account._

 _Thanks for reading!_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

He was taking small sips of water witnessed Shreya's questioning glance.

Taking a break Daya asked softly, Um… Shreya… kuch kehna nehi tumhe?

She knitted her eyebrows in query.

I mean, itne dino baad mile hum, kaisi ho tum? He finished awkwardly.

Shreya took a minute to arrange her mind and whispered… aap ihan kiun aaye sir? She had taken aback with her such rudeness but couldn't control!

Daya get shocked but managed with a warm smile. Tum kab se India me ho, kisi se koi contact kiun nehi ki? Uncle aunty Patiyala me the, jitna hume pata tha. Lekin tum ihan aa ke naukri li, main bas isi liye bol raha tha.

Seeing his once lady love still silent again he initiated, Purvi yah phir Tarika se kabhi baat kar sakte the. Purane dost ho tum sab…

He cut abruptly by Shreya.

Purane toh sab kuch hain sir. Dosti bhi purana aur yaaden bhi. Aab toh woh zindegi hi purana ho gaya. Lagta hain pichle janam ki baaten hain sare. CID bureau, cases, criminals, colleagues sab kuch. She finished in a sulky note.

All of a sudden Daya discovered he doesn't know this lady. It was not his love or his that old Shreya, a tough cop and a tender heart at the same time. He sensed something very unwanted accident might happen in her life, that she changed completely and in this vigorous manner!

His thought process interrupted with a monotonous ring tone reminding him once again that he is a dedicated servant of mother India.

Shreya waited patiently till his end.

Woh Shreya, Daya fumbled seriously cursing the phone call…. Woh abhi jana padhega, kaam se. I'm very sorry. Tum samajh rahe ho nah?

Sure sir. Aur please aap mujhe sorry mat kahiye. Mujhe sorry samajh nehi aata. She said purposely!

Again a shock came for him. Daya tried to take her word normally, but some back flash of life… didn't allow him to do so.

Main tumse baad me milne aunga.

He was badly cut by a dry kiun sir?

Daya's inner soul shook in real sense but he kept mum.

Shreya herself replied instead of him…. oh haan, main toh bhul hi gayi main apki dost joh hoon. Hum itne saalon baad mile.

Shreya! Daya felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't take her dry cold attitude anymore and hurriedly moved from there nodding positively.

..

..

Daya felt his trembling footsteps for a moment and a real dizzy feeling.

He himself also knew, he becomes aged…. The earlier strength was no more in him…. but that's not the matter for then he was sure.

Mujhe nehi pata Shreya, tum aaj kis halat me idhar…. Kolkata me rahe rahi ho? Main nehi janta hoon… tumhari zindegi aab kaisi hain. Lekin itna toh tay hain… kuch toh thik nehi hain tumhare sath.

Main tumhara gunhegaar hoon Shreya. Tum ihan kiun rehte ho samajh nehi aaya. Lekin kuch bhi ho, iss baar tumhe aise akela main chor nehi sakta. Sayad zindegi yeh mauka jan bujhkar dobara diya mujhe, main ise gawah nehi sakta.

Officer…! Someone yelled and with a jerk Daya concentrated in his professional discussion with some higher officials of Kolkata Police with a ray of hope in his heart of an unplanned future which in his view might be going to be soothing!

..

..

She was leaning at her small balcony railing, recalling morning scenario of her Daya sir's sudden visit after so much long time, smiled ruefully with eyeful of tears.

Mujhe phir se apko face nehi karna sir. Mujhe kuch nehi janna. Kaun kahan hain, kaysa hain, kuch nehi. Main bahat swarthy hoon sir… bahat. Mujhe bas itna pata hain meri zindegi ujar gaya. Sab kuch khatam ho gaya. Waqt rehte agar aap hath tham lete to sayad yeh din nehi dekhna padhta mujhe.

Shreya wiped some rolling strands of tears from her cheeks while finished typing her resignation letter to her present boss and sent that mail.

Shadisuda zindegi tabah ho gaya, ma papa chale gaye. Shreya itna kamzor kabhi tha nehi sir, ke, sab kuch hath se chut jane ke baad main zindegi bhikh mangne aungi apke paas.

She looked at distant approaching dusky sky. Main lachar aaj bhi nehi hoon, barah saal pahele bhi nehi tha. Zindegi ke jung ladhne ka adat hain mujhe.

Sirf apke yaadon ke sahare itne saalon ji rahi hoon. Apka yeh dost tab bhi apse beintehan mahabbat karta tha aur aab bhi karti hain. Yeh pyar mera takat hain. Apko koi haq nehi, itne saalon baad mere samne aa ke mujhe tutne pe majboor karenge aap.

She came back to her room and stood before the small mirror hanging there from wall. Apke humdardi nehi chahiye sir. Na hi apka sath. Jaanke achha laga aap ACP ban gaye. Lekin ACP Daya agar Kolkata me kahin pe bhi mujhe phir se dhundle toh mujhe iss sahar chorna bhi manzoor hain. Joh ho nehi sakta woh ho nehi sakta aab aur.

Something glittery paper caught her attention peeping out beside the mattress.

Shreya picked it up and stunned for a moment. Na hi mujhe apse kuch kehna hain, na hi apko mana karne ka takat. She got busy packing her little belongings in no time.

..

..

Daya entered into the apartment with a hurry grabbing a beautiful bouquet and so many words in his cardiac organ. With each footstep he could easily sense his thumping lubdubs.

Security person present at apartment gate tried to talk to him, but he stormed inside of lift giving him no chance. Security man also stopped confusingly as he can't confront a police officer!

..

..

Daya bumped into the locked door of Shreya's flat with lost eyes where far away from there, at Howrah railway station, in platform number 21, a final announcement can be heard at the same time as some train is going to start for its destination.

A late forty's lady sat at a window seat in that train with a blank heart tightly grabbing a card in her fist.

She stole a glare to that. Name written on it was ACP Mumbai, Mr. Dayanand Shetty followed by address and phone number.

Shreya shouted in her mind, jab rukna chaha tab to roka nehi sir. Phir aab yeh dikhawa aur kiun!

A vengeance smile appeared in her lips and she threw away the card outside of window.

Train started with a shrill whistle and a deep rage came out as a deep sigh from her heart. Shreya closed her eyes tightly to compose herself and a new journey of her life started…. Again.

..

..

Sorry sir, hum apko Ms. Shreya Chadda ke bare me kuch information nehi de sakte. Hume kal sham ko unka resignation letter mila. Kuch personal reason bataye the unhone. Aur woh ghar bhi kiraya ka tha. Humare ek staff ka flat hain woh. Unhe bhi kuch nehi pata sir.

Daya felt a sudden empty surroundings and slumped with a thud with an unbearable pain inside his masculine chest.

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU NOTE

I can't understand whether it should be a thank you post or not, but as I have to share something with you readers, I'm here again with it.

First of all I want to clear one thing, any writer can't be benefited by any means from this site by writing except some of your reviews. Personally I am not and was never that kind of writer, when I get only 8 to 10 reviews per chapter, I will continue my story! If you think I'm arrogant, I'm sorry!

May be so many readers don't like this plot. I can understand it well. But as a writer shouldn't I expect your constructive reviews some more?

My heart is not that big, after this much ignorance, I will continue it.

For my new readers, may be you guys don't know I have a very good impression here that I never listen to my readers. I never fulfill their demands of a happy ending or romantic couple chapter. This is actually true guys. I am really a very much kharoos type writer. Oldies know me very well ;)

 **Shikha Sharma:** dear, happy to see you again. Yah I was very busy in my life. Right now I am free for a small phase, so trying something penned down again. I am thinking of an investigating now a days. Let's see, when I can form it. Then surely I'll come with that. Hope you are all ok. Love you

 **Tia:** hey old fellow, how are you? I am perfectly fine dear. Thank you. Yah I am working on my favorites. Hope I'll form it soon. Take care

 **Angelbetu:** its also a surprise for me dear, that you come here, in a couple story! I am fantastic with my professional and personal life. How are you? How are your stories going? Sorry dear, I can't get time to read :(

Aur yeh kya! Pahele apne kaha story nehi padha, phir aab ACP Abhijeet ka demand! Nehi milega. Saza hain tumhari :D Aare dear, tragic story writer se love story ka ummid kayse kar sakte ho! Samjha karo. Wayse story finish. No Abhijeet, no romance… only sad ending. You know nah, I can't write happy tales ;)

Mujhe toh sach me pata bhi nehi aajkal CID pe kya track chal raha hain. Thora bahat Di se jankari prapt hua hain and I'm shocked to know that. Kahan Shreya's daughter aur kya sab dikha rahe hain woh log aur kahan main sad story likhne bayth gayi

 **Meow Meow:** glad to know you are a Bengali billi ;) But dear it's really surprising for me that you like Healing Touch that much that read it every day! Oh my my! It's the most controversial project of mine. Sach me :( Thank you for liking my writings

 **Duosun:** thank you for your appreciating words dear. Yah I'm trying to form another plot, obviously not any couple again. Hope soon I'll finish that and come here

 **Ardhchaaya:** oh! Nice to know that you have read my earlier stories. Yah I'm not any couple writer, suddenly this plot hit my evil brain. Dear I have already finished this one. Possibly you didn't notice I had changed its property into complete. Thanks for liking it

 **Sanjana:** dear, I guess your account opening problem has been solved already. Thanks for liking it. But dear I'm not a couple writer basically. Sometimes I tried these for a little taste change. And about happy ending, I'm really sorry. I don't think life is always bed of roses. I am a weird tragedy lover writer. Please don't expect a romantic reunion from me. Sorry :(

 **Tasha:** hain! Main aur apko yaad dila rahi hoon about old ff days! bhagooooooo :( Beta main khud Duo Mrf, GD, Abhisrk ian, Poonam, Daya's Daredevil ,Zehra, Krittika, Crazy-M.D's aur kitno ka naam loon, inn sabhi se sikh rahi hoon abhi tak. Kya aap bhi! Tab ka couple story bhi kitna khas hota tha, duo to tha hi marvelous.

Lekin yeh bahat ajib laga mujhe. Aap kiun koi comment nehi kar sakte mere story pe? Mujhe criticism se koi problem nehi. Apko bura bhi lage, muh pe bol dena. Usme kya? Har ek ka point of view alag hota hain.

Aap log agar review nehi daloge, writer kiun likhna pasand karenge bolo? Yeh sirf meri baat nehi, koi bhi writer ko encouragement toh chahiye hota hain. Sabhi log apna daily life se time nikalke story likhte hain. Ek plot sochke, phir typing and editing…. Kitna jayda waqt lagta hain dear. Itna asan bhi nehi hota hain sab kuch. Good, bad…. koi bhi, reviews hi na mile, writer kiun apna waqt zaya karenge batao aab?

Anyways thank you bhi apko. Apne story ke liye kuch waqt toh diye hume. TC

 **GD:** yeh kya! Akhir iss shatir parrot ne iss pyari si machli ko pakadh hi li :D :D Kayse ho pallot jee? Machli bahaaat khush hua, pallot ko dekh kar. Ummid hain jald hi pallot se mulakat hogi phir se

 **KK:** jee haan, bahat dukh ki baat hain I'm alive still ;) ;)

 **JS Abhi:** I don't know beta for how long I'm here. I got a l'll free time. So think of peeping into ff again. Glad to know you have read my other stories. But it's confusing. What can I teach you here! Do you know I'm a very bad & weird brainy writer? TC

 **MRi:** my dear, main lakh koshish kar bhi loon, mujhse kabhi ek achha couple story likha nehi jayega. Na toh mujhe fluffy romance likhna aata hain, na main inn characters ko couple soch sakti hoon, na hi mujhe pasand bhi hain couple story utna. Toh duo writer se convert hone ka no sawal. Phir bhi kabhi kabhi taste change karne ka mood hota hain. Ek hi type ka duo ka continuation ho jayega warna mujhse. Koshish kar rahi hoon phir se ek duo plot ke bare me. Dekhte hain, kab tak finish hota hain

 **luvcidduodosti, Crazy for Shreya, Meripyarijanvidi, Asd, Samshreya8, Suhashivinsk, kavya, Cutttie pari** and all other guest reviewers thank you very much for your words as review.

Dear folks, I have finished this story already. So no more rona dhona chapter will come as well as no cutie goody type Dareya reunion. Plz bear with it.

Thank you.

Take care all. Keep smiling. Be happy.

* * *

With regards,

Mystic Morning


End file.
